


And I would stand inside my Hell (and hold the hand of death) (alt ending)

by lily rose (annabeth)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/lily%20rose
Summary: Alternate Ending





	And I would stand inside my Hell (and hold the hand of death) (alt ending)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I would stand inside my Hell (and hold the hand of death)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126523) by [lily rose (annabeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/lily%20rose). 



> Alternate Ending

**warning:** character death.

_this ending takes place directly after part nine_

By the time Dean gets to Sam -- Lucifer -- what used to be his brother has set the countryside alight, and a dearth of people and land follows in his tracks wherever he goes. It's actually not that hard to track him down, simply because all he has to do is follow the destruction and ravaged landscape, the army of demons that trail after Sam. 

It's like a vise around his heart, seeing all of the evil that Sam has wrought, but more than that, it's a testament both to Dean's failure and also, his responsibility. He had the opportunity so many times to take Sam out back when he was still human and vulnerable, and he was too weak to do it. 

He watches from a small hill as Sam -- Lucifer -- gathers his demons, raises his arms and sets the city below burning, fires like lamp posts from this distance, and then even though Dean can't hear him, he can see Sam start to speak. 

And he keeps reminding himself, even though this used to be his brother, it isn't any more. He checks the knife at his hip for yet another innumerable time, and readies himself. He's really only gonna have one shot at this. 

And he starts down the hillside, mentally preparing himself, knowing that he has to plunge the knife directly into Sam's heart to have even a _prayer_ of ending this nightmare, of halting Sam's -- Lucifer's -- progress and, in the process, leaving an army of demons leaderless. 

Dean doesn't actually know what's worse, the prospect of demons jockeying for power in Sam's absence, or the demons having a leader with enough strategy and darkness to bring rise to more death and destruction than they could come up with on their own. 

He watches as Sam begins to walk down towards the city, and Dean knows he's running out of time, running out of breath, running out of resolve. This is not Sam any more, he has to keep telling himself over and over. This isn't Sam, and this _being_ in Sam's place only exists because Dean failed. 

He promised his father he wouldn't let anything like this happen. He promised Castiel he'd keep the seals from breaking. He'd promised Sammy himself that he would save him. 

It's no-one's fault but Dean's that everything everyone has been dreading has come to pass. Which means it is up to Dean to stop it. Up to Dean to make remonstrance for what he's done, what he's caused by his reluctance to act. 

And when he finally catches up to him, Lucifer is standing in front of a young woman, whose hair is strawberry blonde and she's kind of the type of girl Dean might have tried to pick up, once upon a time if the world weren't coming to an end in a soup of blood and ash around him. 

Sam -- Lucifer -- looks as unearthly, ethereally beautiful as ever, and even though Dean knows she can't see the silvery aura surrounding him, or the way his eyes gleam flat and metallic, Dean also knows she's instantly smitten by Sam, by his beauty and his soft persuasive words, and Dean walks up, one hand carefully near the knife without resting on it, coming closer and closer. 

Sam's speaking, gentle pretty words, and the young woman is stepping near him, her eyes slightly clouded and her face turned up like she expects a kiss. 

But Dean knows -- _knows_ \-- what's coming, and it's not going to be a kiss unless you call it the kiss of death, and he sees Lucifer start to raise his hand, can see those eyes shift and resettle like mercury beading together, and Dean knows he has about one split second to stop him. 

He rushes forward, and even though the knife is in his hand, he already knows he's going to be too late. He manages to get in front of her, he even gets close enough to smell Sam's skin, like honey and vanilla and sugar, and he gets the knife inches away from Sam's chest, his heart, and Sam's eyes widen. 

"No, _Dean,_ " he screams, but it's apparently unstoppable once it's unleashed, and the knife falls from numb and shaking fingers as the white light spreads across Dean's vision. 

It doesn't feel like much of _anything_ , is his very last thought. 

~End~


End file.
